


Thirty-Six

by tonkssweeney



Category: Hanson (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Incest, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssweeney/pseuds/tonkssweeney
Summary: Zac buys Taylor a birthday cake.





	Thirty-Six

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor and I have the same birthday, so I decided to write ~~him~~ myself a treat. Enjoy!

Turning thirty-six was not something that I was excited about. The moment I had turned thirty is when everything started going downhill with me physically, and I felt nothing short of sixty years old. Incessant heartburn, aches and pains for no reason, and sleepless nights were just a few of the ways my body betrayed me once I hit that milestone number. There was no way thirty-six was going to bring anything better, so I decided to ignore the occasion all together.

I spent my day holed up at the studio, either in my office answering emails, or in the lounge in front of my keyboard. I plucked at the keys mindlessly, coming up with a melody and a few lyrics to emphasize my dislike of birthdays. It was a tune fitting for our next Members Only EP, I thought.

My phone exploded with texts and calls all day long. There wasn't an hour that went by without someone trying to contact me. It was nice, but not necessary. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, a pad of paper, and my keyboard. Eventually I had to shut my phone off because the continuous buzzing became too damn distracting. No one needed me that badly; they could spend the rest of the day without me.

I had fallen asleep on the couch in my office, pen behind my ear, hugging a legal pad to my chest. A loud bang startled me awake, and I shot up into a sitting position on the couch. I looked around and paused to listen, but heard no other noises. Tossing my legal pad aside, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. A glance at the clock told me it was eleven pm. My birthday was almost over.

"There you are," a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Of _course_ you'd be hiding here."

When I looked up I saw Zac leaning against the door frame, a white box in his hands. If anyone were to find me on this shitty day, I'm glad it was him. My little brother always had a way of distracting me and making me laugh.

"Hi."

"Happy Birthday, old man," he teased, walking closer to me. I flipped him off in response. 

"What's in the box?"

"A birthday cake." He placed the box on the table in front of me. "Marble cake with buttercream - your favorite."

I had to admit that the idea of a slice of cake sounded pretty damn good, considering I hadn't eaten all day. "Do I get one slice or two?"

A grin graced Zac's face and I felt myself grinning back. He smile was contagious with the way his pearly white teeth fit perfectly between his lips and his dimples highlighted his impeccable bone structure.

"I've got to sing to you first, silly." He opened the box, revealing a round nine inch white cake. "I had to buy two boxes of candles so I could put thirty-six of them on here. God, you're old." He was grinning even wider as he placed all thirty-six candles - and one more for good luck - around the cake.

I reached over to pinch his side, making him giggle. It had been years since I heard him giggle like that. It reminded me of when we were young and on our first tour around the US, when we would tickle one another to make each other laugh.

Zac lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday to me in the most obnoxious operatic voice he could muster. I shook my head and laughed at the utter ridiculousness that was my brother. 

"...you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too! Happy Birthday, Taylor."

I looked at the cake in front of me and decided I needed to wish for something before I blew out all of the candles. What did I truly want? I had money, friends, and a fulfilling career. Or was there something I _needed_?

I glanced at Zac and he was still grinning. His excitement over birthdays that were not his own baffled me. I admired the way a lock of brown hair fell over his right eye but he didn't move to push it away. He seemed to like the way it framed the side of his face. I decided right then and there that my wish would be for him to find happiness in any way he needed to find it. He deserved it more than anyone else in the world.

I blew out the candles in one breath - at least I still had decent lung capacity going for me. 

"So, I realized on the drive here that I forgot forks, so enjoy eating this cake with your hands," he said playfully, removing the candles and cutting two slices of cake for us.

"That's not an issue for me. You're lucky I even waited for you to cut me a slice. I'm starving." Sweets and caffeine were my downfall every single time.

I pulled off a chunk of the cake and shoved it hungrily into my mouth. There was nothing better than sweet buttercream frosting, in my opinion. I devoured the slice in two more bites and when I looked up, Zac was laughing at me, his own mouth full of cake.

"What?!"

"You've got frosting all over your beard. Come here." He slid closer and ran the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip, then brought the thumb to his own mouth to lick the icing off. 

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling my face go hot, but happy that it was hidden mostly behind my thick facial hair. Zac had a unique skill of making me blush over any and every thing.

"I wasn't done yet," he said, moving in closer to cup my cheeks. His right thumb brushed my cheekbone before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth, his tongue darting out to lick off the excess of icing there.

I was frozen still but my cheeks were on fire. "Zac..."

He shushed me and brushed his tongue across my lips, his eyes falling closed. He seemed to be enjoying this, so I figured I could allow myself to enjoy it too. I opened my lips to accommodate his tongue, which tasted exactly like the cake we had just consumed. He parted from me just long enough to straddle my legs before resuming our kiss, his hands in my hair.

My eyelids fluttered closed and I reached blindly for Zac, wanting to touch him anywhere he would let me. Eventually my hands found his waist, very subtly pulling his hips down into mine. I was sure he could feel how turned on I was because my erection was pressing against his ass cheeks.

"You had your dessert, and now it's time for mine," he whispered, his breath hot against my lips. I pulled his plump bottom lip between my teeth, our eyes connecting. Everything between us felt natural despite never having touched each other in any way that was not brotherly. 

"And what's that?"

In lieu of response, his hand went for the button and zipper on my jeans, his lips resuming their assault on mine. Typically during sex I like to be the one who takes charge, but there was something so sensual about my little brother establishing his dominance over me. If he wanted it this way, he could have it, if that's what made him happy.

He pulled my cock free of it's confines and pumped me with intensity, and I couldn't resist thrusting my hips up to meet his hand. I was eager to know what he was going to do to me.

Zac slipped off my lap and settled between my knees, his hand never wavering. I bit my lip and watched him as his free hand reached for the cake, grabbing a handful of the buttercream frosting. My mouth was wide as I watched him switch hands, his frosting covered hand enclosing around my dick.

"Zac..." I moaned, knowing exactly what he was going for.

"So hungry, Tay." His voice almost sounded like a whimper, which sent all of the blood in my body below my hips.

He slowly took me into his mouth, inch by inch, his tongue washing away every bit of icing. Watching my little brother bob his head up and down, expertly sucking me off with his perfect mouth was guaranteed to make me come sooner than I wanted to. I tossed my head back and reached for him, threading my fingers in his chocolaty locks.

"Keep going, don't stop," I urged him, feeling impending release looming in my abdomen. His lips tightened around me as he took the rest of my length into his mouth. A strangled groan left his lips as I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat.

The scenery around me was going hazy and for a moment I'd forgotten where I was. It wasn't until I looked down at Zac that I remembered we were in my office. My office that would now and forever be associated with this erotic memory.

"Coming," I warned him, my eyes trained on his face. I wanted to watch him swallow every bit of my orgasm.

And he did just that. He pulled off of me with a _pop_ and licked the tip of my dick for good measure before tucking me back into my jeans. The grin on his face resumed, tinted with a hint of pride. I reached for him and pulled him into my lap once more, kissing him so that I could taste a mixture of him, myself, and the cake.

Zac pulled away and bumped our noses together in an affectionate gesture that made my heart flutter.

"Happy birthday, big brother."

Maybe thirty-six wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
